


I Get To Love You / Мне повезло тебя любить

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Магнус стоял напротив него у алтаря, и в этот раз он был там не ради того, чтобы помешать Алеку жениться не на том человеке. Магнус находился там потому, что он был тем самым правильным человеком.





	I Get To Love You / Мне повезло тебя любить

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [I Get To Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344158) by [blushingalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingalec/pseuds/blushingalec)

*** 

На крыше лофта было шумно, когда начало опускаться за горизонт, окрашивая небо в размытую смесь розового, голубого и оранжевого. Стулья были выставлены аккуратными рядами, на каждом из которых сидели друзья и родственники, а в конце небольшого прохода, созданного тщательно продуманной расстановкой, стояла высокая золотая арка, сияющая в лучах заходящего солнца. Развешанные повсюду мерцающие гирлянды, тусклым свечением подчеркивали красоту цветов, которыми была украшена остальная часть импровизированного алтаря. Но ничего и близко не могло сравниться с красотой мужчины, стоявшего напротив Алека. 

Он весь светился, золотые акценты на его темном костюме сияли, а в глазах плескалось чистое обожание, и Алек едва мог соображать в присутствии такого ошеломляюще великолепного сияния мужчины. Невозможно было привыкнуть к тому, как захватывающе и чарующе выглядит Магнус Бейн, и Лайтвуд уверен, что много кто с ним в этом согласится. Кафф на ухе Магнуса поймал лучик солнца, почти что звездный пучок света, отражающийся от металла, и этот отблеск был настолько уместен, что Алеку пришлось силой удержать себя от смеха. Он должен был вслушиваться в то, что говорит Люк, но он просто не мог перестать смотреть.

Потому что Магнус стоял напротив него у алтаря, и в этот раз он был там не ради того, чтобы помешать Алеку жениться не на том человеке. Он находился там потому, что был тем самым _правильным_ человеком, и он выглядел настолько великолепно, что Алек мог поклясться – он упадет в обморок даже раньше, чем церемония будет подходить к завершению.

Алек так долго мечтал о счастливом конце, не спал ночами, поглощенный мыслями о мужчине, который сразит его наповал и заберет от многочисленных осуждений и пристальных взглядов, с которыми он ежедневно сталкивался. Лайтвуд так долго считал, что эти мечты были просто _мечтами_. Наивными фантазиями. Недостижимыми вымыслами. 

А потом ему довелось испытать это все в реальности, и это было вовсе не так, как он ожидал.

Потому что в мечтах не было предупреждения о тянущем ощущении в животе, когда их взгляды пересекались, или об учащенном сердцебиении при прикосновении кожи к коже, или об ослепляющей панике, испытываемой им в течение нескольких дней, когда он вдруг осознал, что все это _уже далеко не гипотетически_. Мечты все упрощали, потому что всегда были недосягаемы, всегда неосуществимы и слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой. Магнус же был реален, был тем, до кого он мог дотянуться и прикоснуться в любое время, когда только захочет.

Было поистине пугающе осознавать, что едва позволишь себе окунуться в это с головой, то утянешь другого вслед за собой, но, _черт возьми_ , оно того стоило. 

Обмен клятвами был наполнен перехватывающим дыхание смехом и широкими улыбками со слезами на глазах, кольца были надеты на ожидающие этого пальцы, и Алек затаил дыхание, когда, наконец, наступил тот момент, которого он ждал весь вечер. В первый раз, когда он поцеловал Магнуса, почти все взгляды, направленные на них, были полны шока и отвращения, не верящие тому, что Алек мало того, что поцеловал мужчину, так еще вдобавок _нежить_. Однако в этот раз была ощутимая разница. Лайтвуд краем глаза видел ослепительные улыбки, озаряющие темнеющий небосвод, и он никогда еще не был так горд.

Опять же, он брал то, чего желал, что ему было _необходимо_ , но в этот раз это было не просто обещание начала или попытка чего-то большего. Это была клятва, что никогда не придет конец тому, что они вместе так бережно выстроили. 

В этот раз, когда Алек наклонился и обхватил губы Магнуса своими, в его движениях не было спешки или страха, поглощающего изнутри. Поцелуй был медленным теплым, своего рода прелюдией к чему-то большему, чего он вообще не мог представить.

Аплодисменты, радостные выкрики и поздравления плавно перешли в мягкие ноты музыки, выплескивающиеся в прохладу ночи, и Алек оказался в объятиях Магнуса посреди толпы гостей. Он едва мог различить слова песни до того, как Магнус начал подпевать себе под нос, но как только он обратил внимание – то не смог помешать им вторгнуться(ворваться) в свою грудь и прочно там обосноваться.

_Что бы ни случилось, я всегда выберу тебя_

_Навечно я твой, навечно люблю_ **(1)**

Что-то в этих словах находило сильный отклик в сердце Алека, что у него сперло дыхание, и он вздрогнул, когда Магнус провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке.

— Появились сомнения? – поддразнил маг, придвигаясь до невозможного близко, чтобы их никто не услышал.

— Нет, – в ту же секунду ответил Алек, прислоняясь ко лбу Магнуса своим и на мгновение закрывая глаза. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, позволяя своим плечам опуститься, расслабляясь. Открыв глаза, он встретился взглядом с золотыми зрачками, смотрящими прямо на него. Алек улыбнулся в ответ – так широко, что его щеки начали болеть, и он обнял ладонями лицо Магнуса.

— Нет, – повторил охотник, покачивая головой, и в его глазах появились слезы. – Мне повезло любить тебя.

Его муж – его _муж_ – поцеловал его, всего лишь прикосновение губ, которое разожгло в Алеке огонь, а потом маг фыркнул.

— Я уверен, что это плагиат.

— Замолчи, – рассмеялся Лайтвуд, покачав головой, и наклоняясь, чтобы снова поцеловать Магнуса, потому что мог и потому, что хотел.

Потому что неважно, через сколько сражений им придется пройти и сколько веса взвалить на свои плечи – они всегда будут выбирать друг друга и нести это бремя вместе. Они никуда не денутся друг от друга.

Потому что они были _влюблены_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Слова песни Ruelle - I Get To Love You, которая и послужила вдохновением для данного фанфика.   
> Whatever may come, your heart I will choose.   
> Forever I’m yours, forever I do.


End file.
